Best Served Cold
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold, as Abby's smarmy rat of a brother is about to find out. Never cross the Connors, or you'll live to regret it. Set in the Connor/Abby/Eye!Patch!Connor universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Best Served Cold **  
Author:** Evenstar Estel **  
Rating:** K+ to T (for this chapter). **  
Characters/Pairing:** Connor/Abby/Eye!Patch!Connor. **  
Spoiler:** Series 3, AU **  
Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut. **  
Summary:** Revenge is a dish best served cold, as Abby's smarmy rat of a brother is about to find out. Never cross the Connors, or you'll live to regret it.

_This story takes place after "Echoes of a Future Past" and before Iellix's "Poker Faces" in which the trio's daughter Amelia was introduced._

Best Served Cold  
2010 Evenstar

"What's she doing?" asked Eye Patch, taking a seat next to Connor on the couch. The pair of them were watching Abby as she furiously polished the countertop in the kitchen. The countertop was perfectly clean before she'd even started.

"I think they call it _nesting_," replied Connor, resting his hand on the other man's knee.

"Thought that came at the end of pregnancy, not the beginning?"

Connor shrugged. "It's the middle, we hit the five month mark last weekend."

"I stand corrected." The watched their very adorable wife scrub the spotless counter with her chemical free organic corn and grapefruit based cleaner for several more minutes. They were filled with foolish manly pride at the sight of her rounded tummy. There was no mistaking it now, Abby was having a baby. The bump wasn't huge, but it was definitely there. The morning sickness was behind them now, as was her perpetual need for a nap. She'd come alive again and now was reveling in being a mummy in the making. A very cute and sexy one at that. Her body was still very athletic, thanks to her Pregnancy Pilates classes, but she'd definitely gained a few curves. Her breasts were larger and her bottom rounder and it drove the Connors mad with desire. Two sets of eyes were permanently fixated on the little blonde, following her every move as if they were two black labrador retrievers. Abby stretched and arched her back to work out the kinks. She was about to tackle scrubbing the sink when the two Connors were on their feet to intercept her after sharing a look. They weren't twins in the conventional sense, but sometimes they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Without a second thought they were crossing the flat, Connor relieving Abby of her rag, latex gloves and bottle of cleaner with Eye Patch sweeping her right off her feet and into his arms. She let out a squeak of protest, but it was effectively cut off with Eye Patch fusing his mouth to hers in a fiery kiss. She was confused at first but soon abandoned herself to the comforting sensations of his tongue rolling with hers with the tenderness he always showed her. After a few moments he set her back on her feet a far way away from the kitchen. Connor joined them, nuzzling her neck and placing his hand over her bump. Both Connors were obsessed with it and fortunately for them she didn't mind their constant physical attention. What she didn't like was when people she was barely acquainted with tried to touch her. It made her recoil and she knew it was only going to get worse as she got bigger.

"Okay, what gives?" she asked.

"You were getting a bit carried away, love," said Connor, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That counter's so clean the Queen could eat off it," added Eye Patch.

"I know I've been a bit _obsessive_ about the cleanliness around here, and you guys have been really great about keeping things tidy... but I have all this nervous energy and when I see a stain or a little dust and it just takes over," she tried to explain.

"Well, if you want something dirty to wash there's always me." Eye Patch punctuated his lascivious implication by running his finger down her tshirt covered breast to tweak her nipple. Abby giggled and smacked his hand away.

"Okay, I'll cool it. I'll try. I just can't seem to relax is all. It's still so strange not to be dealing with anomalies every day. I don't know what to do between now and the baby arriving. So, I clean. I really need to gut the storage room soon. The walls probably won't need replastering, but they'll need to be scrubbed and repainted before we can even started to think about turning it into a nursery." The storage room lay between the bedroom and the bathroom, scarcely more than six foot by six foot but big enough for a small crib, changing table cum dresser and maybe a rocking chair. The baby would be in their bedroom for several months as it was, but for her first few years of life she'd need her own space from time to time and eventually somewhere to sleep. The loft was out of the question as it was too far away from them, not to mention dangerous for a toddler, so the storage room would have to be it, unless they moved, which none of them wanted to do. The flat was home and always would be. The loft would also be getting a makeover. Abby wanted to get rid of Connor's old bed, get a new space for the dog, build cupboards and shelves for storage and create some sort of home office, the purpose for which had yet to be determined. Eventually it would become their child's bedroom once they were old enough. The Connors exchanged a look of concern. She was threatening to lose control again. Eye Patch cleared his throat, giving Connor a pointed look.

"Abbs, what say we get out of the flat for a while?" asked Connor. "It's Saturday, we've been cooped up all day. We'd like to take you out to dinner. There's that posh new Italian place you wanted to try. We'll get dressed up. _He'll_ even wear a suit!" Eye Patch glowered at the other Connor. Abby turned to her one eyed love, her face full of hope and wonder.

"Really?" she asked. "A suit?"

"If it pleases you, sweetheart," replied Eye Patch through gritted teeth. He loathed formal wear of any sort. But for Abby he'd endure it. Besides, he knew he looked good in a suit, as did his counterpart. She smiled so brightly at him he couldn't even think to refuse. "If I'm getting all kitted out, I want to see you in that little lavender number you bought last week."

"It's a bit short, don't you think?"

"Definitely. That's why we like it," said Connor. "And the black heels."

"Okay, you guys win," she said, taking them both by the hand and leading them towards the bedroom. They emerged in a relatively short time, all three dressed to the nines. Eye Patch refused to shave, but in black head to toe, including button down shirt and tie, paired with his leather eye patch, he looked cool and dangerous. Connor wore gray with a white shirt and a black tie. The suit was more of a sixties advertising executive tailoring style in contrast to Eye Patch's more traditional cut, but equally as handsome. Abby looked nothing short of stunning. She'd put her hair up in a messy tangle, with soft tendrils framing her beautifully done up face. Her smoky eyes and pink lips made both men weak at the knees. She'd bought the dress on a whim when she passed a maternity boutique window display and fell in love with it. The babydoll style number with the empire waist showed off her burgeoning body tastefully, but with a definite sexy edge. Abby didn't have especially long legs, but the ones she had were sleek and toned and with the patent leather pumps with three inch heels on her feet she looked hot enough to melt the polar ice caps. The light fabric of the lavender dress flowed with her movement and had just enough of a shimmer to enhance her natural glow. Nestled in her abundant cleavage was the teardrop milky rainbow opal pendant on a silver chain the Connors had bought her for her birthday.

She might not have felt it beforehand, but in her new dress she felt amazing. The Connors made her feel like a queen and they treated her even better. The boys made a very handsome pair and if it weren't for the fact that she was starving hungry she'd have suggested they stay in. Each Connor kissed the sensitive spot behind her ears, careful not to mess her makeup. They complimented her on how lovely she looked and led her out the door. They drove the distance to the restaurant, but the heart of the London was busy and parking was scarce. Eye Patch had driven and dropped Connor and Abby off near the restaurant while he went in search of somewhere safe to leave the car. He was glad Connor had secretly already made a reservation two weeks ago, otherwise it was doubtful they'd be able to get a table. He prized Connor for his foresight in such matters. The two men had been plotting a night out with their lady love for some time. Over the course of their years together it became a rare and special occasion when the three of them went out together. Abby's favourite thing in the summer was to pack a picnic and drive forever until they found the most remote, unpopulated bit of forest or field they could find and spend the afternoon eating and making love out in the wild. It was one of the few times he didn't feel self conscious. When it was just the three of them he felt natural and relaxed. The rest of the time he had his guard up, a mask that projected a dangerous alpha male. The parking spot he found was a full block away, but at least it was reasonably close enough that Abby wouldn't have to walk too far in her heels.

He walked briskly back towards the restaurant and twenty feet away he stopped cold in his tracks. It had been quite some time since he'd seen Jack Maitland in the flesh, but there was no mistaking the smarmy little weasel that was Abby's younger brother. The last time he'd been in Abby's presence he'd called her all sorts of horrid names, unable and unwilling to understand the unique relationship she had with her lovers. There was a bit of a crowd outside the restaurant with people waiting to get in and Abby and Connor had been waiting for Eye Patch before going inside. Abby's brother was wearing a suit also as he stood talking with them. Eye Patch had a sneaking and dread filled impression that Jack was going to be dining in the same restaurant. Judging by Abby's body language she was putting on a brave front and attempting to be pleasant, but underneath she was wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Connor on the other hand was standing tall, his arm around Abby's waist and resting on her hip. He was staring Jack down, but saying nothing. Eye Patch came up behind Jack with the stealth he reserved for Future Predators.

"Guess you two wised up and go rid of that creepy..." said Jack with a conceited tone to his voice.

"That creepy what?" said Eye Patch right at Jack's ear, making the boy jump. Jack quickly spun around and backed up several paces. He looked Eye Patch up and down. He was obviously trying to get a handle on his fear before saying another word, but Eye Patch didn't give him the chance. "Oh you mean me? Sorry Jack, 'fraid I'm still here. I'm like a cockroach, even an apocalypse can't kill me." Ignoring Jack, he turned to Connor and Abby and flashed them a smiled before extending his hand to Abby, which she gladly accepted. "Our table should be ready, don't you think?" He led the three of them inside where the hostess guided them through the busy but demure atmosphere of the restaurant. The lights were low with candles at each table. The waiters moved fluidly, carefully, not racing around to satisfy boisterous customers. People were relaxed and enjoying themselves. Their table was in a secluded corner, at the edge of a private room that was reserved for parties. The waiter had the good taste not to balk at there being three for a romantic dinner. Eye Patch _always_ sat with his back to the wall. He couldn't tolerate not being able to plainly see any and all potential predators. Abbysat to his left, with her back to the entrance to the private room and Connor with his back to the restaurant. They waived off the wine menu and went with Abby's decision to stick with water. She appreciated their consideration, telling them to order alcohol if they wanted, but neither minded. They were left alone to look over their menus and sat in silence.

"So..." began Eye Patch, drawing it out.

"Yes, my little shit of a brother is here tonight. He was waiting for his girlfriend. I rather not talk about him and enjoy my meal instead, thanks," Abby replied in a very clipped manor. Connor cast a nervous glance towards Eye Patch.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. The last thing I want is to upset you."

"No, no..." She sighed ran her knuckles across her cheek, trying to reign in her emotions. "Conn, don't apologize. Seeing him rattled me. I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," said Connor, taking her hand in his. "The offer hasn't expired you know. I'd be happy to drag him behind the restaurant and beat the living daylights out of him." Abby paused a moment then snickered.

"I'd forgotten about that. Thank you, both of you. Okay enough wallowing. I'm thinking baby wants fettucini alfredo tonight. You two keep saying you want me to get all round and fat so I figure a fifteen hundred calorie dinner ought to help the cause."

"There's cheesecake for dessert," quipped Connor.

"That's pushing it."

"We'll get it to go then. Lots of uses for cheesecake."

"Must you two always make everything about sex?" The smirk on her face told them she wasn't actually annoyed.

"Yes," the Connors answered in unison. They were still smiling and laughing when several people started to come their way. Abby saw them and quickly looked away.

"Oh god," she gasped. "I can't believe it. This can't be happening."

"Abby, what is it?" asked Connor, looking over his shoulder. Many people walked past them and looked pointedly at Abby, who refused to look up from the table. They all filed into the private room. Jack was coming up next with a young lanky girl with a brunette mane of hair that had way too much product in it, dressed like a tart in a skin tight red cocktail dress. She was chewing gum and sneering at Abby. Behind them was an older woman who couldn't be mistaken for anyone but Abby's mother. Eye Patch and Connor immediately felt their hackles raise. She looked, for lack of a better word, sour. She might have given Abby her features, but the woman had none of Abby's sweetness, nor her light. The woman looked at her daughter with the disdain usually reserved for good old fashioned lepers. There was an anger and a conceit behind the woman's gaze that even Eye Patch found unsettling.

"Abigail," Abby's mother said, towering over Abby with her son over to one side with his snotty girlfriend. "Jack said you were here." Abby took a deep breath and turned to face her mother. She put on a pleasant smile and looked her in the eye.

"Hello mum," replied Abby. "Connor, _Drake_, this is my mother Natalie Maitland. Mum, I'm sure Jack's told you all about them."

"To say the least."

Connor rose and extended his hand to Abby's mother, who shook it with all the warmth of a black widow spider. "Lovely to meet you," said Connor. Eye Patch rose as well but did not extend his hand nor did he say a word, preferring to simply stand there stoically in support of Abby. He noted that Abby's mother found his single eye disturbing as well as the scars visible above his collar. Natalie withdrew her hand and straightened her back.

"We're here celebrating Jack's graduation. He's got his degree now. We're all very proud."

"No doubt," said Abby, casting her eyes towards her brother. He had the smuggest look on his face and she wanted nothing better than to take Connor up on his offer.

"What's brought you _three_ out tonight?" Abby seemed to gain a bit of confidence and rose to her feet. She smoothed her hands over her dress and accentuated her rounded belly.

"As a matter of fact we're celebrating as well. You're going to be a grandmum in about four months." The colour drained from Natalie's face and Eye Patch had to bite the inside of his cheek to in order not to burst out laughing. Good for Abby. Connor gave him a hard look, warning him to keep it in. Jack's girlfriend did burst out laughing, earning her a venomous look from Natalie.

"Do you even know who the father is?" exclaimed Jack.

"I know exactly who I'm having my baby with, thank you very much," said Abby, glaring at her brother. She turned back to her mother. "Aren't you going to congratulate us?" Natalie tried to stare her daughter down, but Abby wasn't going wither under her mother's stern glare, not this time. After a few more moments the other woman was fuming.

"You... you..." Natalie was seething in a controlled but volatile hush. "Insufferable, ungrateful... whore!"

"Ah, there it is. Thanks mum, knew you still had it in you." Abby sat herself back down and picked up her menu.

"You always were the absolute worst Abigail. Sometimes I can't fathom I gave birth to you! I can't believe any daughter of mine would chose to live under such degenerate circumstances. You're nothing but a common back alley slag!"

"I learned from the best." Abby gave her mother a challenging look and without another word Natalie stormed off into the private room. Jack and his girlfriend followed, the little tart snickering and looking down upon Abby as she passed. The Connors took their seats, casting worried glances back and for between them.

"Abby... " began Connor.

"Leave it, Connor. Both of you. I'm fine. It's been exactly the same my whole life and to expect any different would be reason to question my sanity. Guys, I'm famished. I'm not going to let them ruin our night out. We get few enough of them as it is." The Connors didn't press any further. If the restaurant wasn't so busy they'd have asked to have been moved to another table, but Abby was determined to tough it out. Soon enough the waiter returned and took their orders. As they waited they were forced to listen to the cheers and laughter coming from the private room. Abby suffered through a nauseating speech her mother gave about how proud she was of her son and all his achievements. Then there were the speeches from various aunts and uncles, lame shout outs of praise from several cousins. There had to be twenty or more people crammed into the room. Abby knew they'd ordered first, but somehow meals started arriving to her brother's party before theirs. Throughout all this Abby kept her cool, sipping her water and staring at the wall. The two Connors were flummoxed at to what they could possibly do to make this all right for her, to assuage her obvious suffering. They kept looking at each other, begging the other to come up with some sort of idea. Abby sighed and stood up, both Connors immediately rising as well.

"Relax, I'm just going to the loo," she said. Both men mumbled apologies and sat back down. Just as Abby turned to go, Jack and his girlfriend emerged from the room, both with full glasses of red wine in their hands. The collided with Abby and both glasses were toppled on to her face and down the front of her beautiful new dress. She stood there in shock, her hands trembling. No one was sure what to do next until the tension finally snapped when Jack's date burst out laughing. Eye Patch was on his feet, shoving Jack against the wall. Things threatened to get out of control very fast, but Abby regained her sense quickly and put herself between her brother and her husband. All it took was her hand upon Eye Patch's face and the rage drained from his body.

"It's not worth it," said Abby in a hushed voice. The other Connor joined them and hauled Jack away, pushing him on to wherever we was headed. The boy just shrugged his shoulders and gave Abby a look that told her he thought she got what she deserved. The ditzy girlfriend scurried past following her boyfriend. Connor took the serviette from the table and dabbed away the wine from Abby's face and chest.

"I want to go home please," said Abby in a piteous voice.

"Course, love," replied Connor. Eye Patch removed his suit jacket and lay it over Abby's shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves and pulled it tight around herself, trying to hide her ruined dress. The two men led her from the restaurant and out to the street. Connor took the keys from Eye Patch and went in search of the car one block up. A few moments later the stress of the night finally overcame her and Abby burst into tears. Eye Patch wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close as she buried her face against his chest and sobbed. He'd just about kill for a cigarette right now. A nice murder, preferably of one of Abby's twat cousins, might take the edge off. He doubted it. He'd quit cold turkey the very second Abby had announced his impending fatherhood. He'd done it by sheer force of will. He'd do anything for her, Connor and their child. He didn't know how he was going to do it, or how far he was going to take it, but he and Connor were going to make certain Jack Maitland and his poor excuse of a mother got their comeuppance.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby cried the entire way home. The Connors were absolutely petrified. She'd cried before - when they'd almost lost Eye Patch in the frozen tundra on the other side of anomaly, when the Future Predators attacked and she'd almost lost them both, and she cried after arguments - but never like this. She sounded like a child. Connor drove with his jaw set and tense, half filled with rage and half on the verge of crying himself over feeling his heart break for Abby. Eye Patch lay a comforting hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor looked back in the rearview mirror and saw how his counterpart was trying just as hard as he was to keep it together. Abby was still hiding against Eye Patch's chest, looking smaller than Connor ever thought she'd been. She was lost inside the black suit jacket and all the while she wept and whimpered. She'd calmed by the time they reached the flat, only sniveling but still with big fat tears trailing down her face in black streaks from her mascara. He lipstick was smeared and her nose was running. She was still too out of it to really talk, so the Connors simply led her inside and up the stairs. The animals were waiting for them, all in want of dinner. Connor sighed and quickly went to the task of taking care them. Meanwhile Eye Patch seemed at a lost as what to do with Abby.

"Sweetheart? Why don't we take you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up? Hmm?" he asked. Abby pushed off him. "Abby?" Connor joined them, keeping his distance.

"Just stop, both of you. I'm fine, I got it out of my system. It's not like this is anything new. This definitely isn't the first time she's called me names and I'm sure if I ever see her again it won't be the last. It's my fault, I shouldn't have egged her on like I did. I always knew how to push her buttons, how to make her angry. Good thing we were in a public place." Abby touched the side of her face, as if feeling something there. Connor identified it.

"She used to hit you?"

"No, just... just a slap when I got too mouthy with her. I always pushed until she lashed out, just prove to myself that she really didn't care. It's my fault, as usual."

"Please don't say that, Abby." Connor's voice was quiet, but inside he was ready to explode. How dare her mother treat her only daughter like she was garbage! No wonder Jack was such a bastard towards his sister, he'd learned it from his mother.

"Why not? It's true!"

"No, it isn't," said Eye Patch. "You were just a kid."

"Doesn't matter. I wasn't good enough for her then and I'm not now. I never will be." Abby's voice broke and both men felt it like a punch to the gut. "I _really_ tried though! For so many years I was _so_ good. I did all my homework, I did my chores. I _never_ argued with her. I was nice to her boyfriends. I put up with her third husband even though he was a slimeball. Ugh! You know she blamed me for their divorce? I was fifteen years old! How's it my fault that he kept putting his hand up my skirt under the table at dinner? She had to catch him in the act before she finally believed me! And it still took a year before she kicked him out! She only did it because she caught him in bed with the neighbour! After that all bets were off. It's like she declared war on me. No matter what I did it was wrong! I don't understand what was so wrong with me, why she hated me so much... I'll never understand how my own mother can hate me so much! I just wanted my mum to love me!" The heavy sobbing started up again and both Connors rushed to her. This time it was Connor whose chest she cried against, with Eye Patch holding her shoulders and kissing her hair."

"You've got us, sweetheart. We love you, love you more than life," said Eye Patch.

"He's right. You're everything to us. It's your mum's loss," echoed Connor.

"At least your mum is trying to accept us! At least she's happy to be a grandmother! Mine probably thinks I'm carrying the spawn of Satan!" Eye Patch couldn't help but chuckle at that. He nuzzled her hair and rubber her shoulders and arms. Connor's mother, bless her, was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her only son had a girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend, they considered themselves all married to each other, _and_ they were now having a baby. They couldn't account for Eye Patch's resemblance to Connor with the truth, so whenever they met with Connor's mum Eye Patch made sure to have a beard to at least deflect his appearance somewhat. Connor's mother was no fool, but they supposed she was choosing to live in ignorance. At the very least she was cordial to "Drake" and in truth she did like him, despite the fact that his presence wasn't easy for her to accept. To make it easy on her, Carol Temple was told that the child Abby was carrying was Connor's. Despite the oddity of the situation Connor's mum was overjoyed that she was going to be a grandmother. Abby was eternally grateful that the baby would have at least one loving grandparent. Abby reigned herself in. Her head was sore and she was hungry. Getting so worked up wasn't good for her or the baby. She huffed out a breath and sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, you have every right to be upset. Look, why don't you go with Conn to the bathroom, let him help you clean up. I'll throw something together for dinner, you must be hungry, right?" She nodded her head. Connor tipped her chin up and smiled at her and she smiled back. He gave her a quick kiss and turned her over to Eye Patch.

In the bathroom he sat her up on the counter like a little girl, but he treated her like anything but. He slipped off her shoes and set them aside. He wiped away her black streaks of her mascara with her make up removal cloths and cleaned off the rest of her face. Her eyes were quite red and puffy from crying. He kissed her suddenly, taking her by surprise. It was hot and needy and demanding and after a few moments she was returning it with equal fervor. When they parted it was slowly, savouring each second.

"Abigail Sarah Temple," he sighed.

"Mum's the only one who calls me Abigail, you know? That's why it's always Abby. But when you say it, I like it. It's sexy," she replied. "Despite the fact that I look like a drowned rat."

"Mmm, but the prettiest drowned rat I've ever seen." Together they got the pins out of her hair and Connor combed it out with smooth long strokes with her brush. "Let's get you out of your clothes, eh?"

"Scoundrel."

"Always, love, always." He took his jacket off her and they both frowned at her ruined dress.

"Nevermind it, throw it in the trash. The stain will never come out."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"It also comes in emerald green. Get me the green one."

"I will." He undid the zipper and pulled it off her, tossing it over his shoulder. Reaching behind her, he unclasped her bra and peeled it off. It was sticky with the wine, and so was her chest and breasts. His first thought was to lick her clean, but stale red wine wasn't exactly appealing. However, washing her clean with a hot wet wash cloth was unbearably sexy and incredibly erotic. Feeling her nipples pebbled under his palm through the washcloth had him matching her moans of arousal. "Could fuck you right here Abby," he lowly growled.

"Yes... Connor, I... OH!" He was startled by her sudden exclamation, dropping the washcloth.

"What? What's the matter!" She grabbed his hand and brought it to her rounded belly.

"Wait for it... there! Did you feel that?" He did and it had him gaping in awe. Abby had been feeling the baby's movement for about three weeks now, just flutters really, but this was a genuine kick and he'd felt it too.

"CONNOR!" Eye Patch bellowed through his teary smile. Connor came rushing in a split second later.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

"Nothing you nit, come here. The baby kicked." Eye Patch took his hand away and placed Connor's on Abby, holding it there with his. Nothing happened for some time and Connor frowned, disappointed that he'd missed their baby's first kicks. Then it happened again and Connor let out a funny, shocked sound that had Abby giggling. Eye Patch clasped his hand around the back of Connor's neck and pressed a kiss to his temple. "That's somethin' else, isn't it?"

"Best moment of m'life, no doubt about it." They waited, but it didn't happen again.

"Guess they just wanted to put things into perspective for mummy," said Abby, laying her hand over theirs. "Who gives a fuck about my mother when we've got this little one to think about."

"Absolutely," said Connor.

"Couldn't agree more, love," said Eye Patch.

"Okay enough wallowing. I want my fuzzy green jammies with the chubby little dinosaurs on them that you two got me last Christmas. And socks. My feet are freezing! I want to pig out on food and chocolate and then I want cuddles. Serious cuddles."

An hour later with stomachs full of grilled cheese sandwiches, tomato soup along with crackers, pickles and chocolate, Abby was seated in Connor's lap on the couch with Eye Patch giving her a foot massage. For someone who looked as physically damaged on the outside as he did, covered in scars with calloused fingers, he had the most tender touch. She felt dozy, relaxed, safe and loved. The sensation of being protected and treasured by her husbands eclipsed everything else that had happened this night. This was her real family.

Sunday morning brought more smiles and showers of affection. She'd wakened cocooned under the duvet with the Connors wrapped around her. Her body temperature had been rising since becoming pregnant and they cleaved to her like she was their own personal heat source, but sometimes it was just too hot for comfort. She crawled out of bed and peeled off her pajamas, feeling the sheen of sweat on her body prickle her skin. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and relieve herself. Whenever she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror she couldn't help but smile to herself. She was pleased she was showing so prominently now. The first three months hadn't been especially pleasant, with being constantly tired or throwing up, not to mention her fluctuating hormones, but her body had settled now and she was enjoying being pregnant and especially how doting the impending fathers were. Another thing she was enjoying was the spike in her sex drive. In the first two months she'd barely wanted to be touched, leaving the Connors to mostly take care of each other. Now however she wanted them both in the worst way. When she emerged from the bathroom she found Connor busy at the stove dressed in his boxers making waffles. She assumed the other Connor had taken the dog out for her morning walk. She disappeared into the bedroom and came back out wearing Eye Patch's Iron Maiden tshirt. The thing was full of holes and worn nearly threadbare, but his scent on it was powerful and it did nothing to quell her desires. However, she was famished yet again and the waffles smelled heavenly. Connor smiled at her and set another batch of batter in the waffle iron.

"You really are the best housewife ever," cooed Abby, taking a seat at the table.

"Very funny. Be nice or I'll withhold the strawberries," he said back. "Keep an eye on these, I'll be back in two shakes. I'm proper bursting!" With that he dashed off to the bathroom. Abby rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. She cringed when she though of her other Connor. He'd probably gone outside against a tree like the dog. The last thing he needed was another ticket for public indecency. A couple of minutes later Connor was back at the stove and another five after that Eye Patch was back, dressed in just a vest and a pair of sweat pants. He came over and kissed Abby's cheek.

"Good morning my beauty, sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a baby," replied Abby.

"I was talking to him." Eye Patch winked at her and saddled up behind Connor and licked the back of his neck.

"Sit yourself down and stop distracting me, hot here," grumbled Connor.

"You bet you are." Abby smiled at Eye Patch continuing to molest Connor as he cooked. They gorged themselves on waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. Abby had double helpings. It did the Connors good to see her smiling and content. In the backs of their minds however were Abby's horrid mother and brother and their malicious treatment of her.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" asked Connor.

Abby had definite ideas. Without a hint of subtlety she whipped off her shirt and the boys were instantly fixated on her plump breasts. She dipped her finger in the last of the whipped cream in her plate and circled her nipple with the pink tinged cream. She licked her finger clean with a long, sensuous sweep of her tongue before slipping off her knickers and throwing them at Connor, hitting him square in the face. She rose from the table and sashayed her way to the bedroom. The Connors were up and stumbling over themselves to get to Abby and get their clothes off at the same time.

Connor was just a little bit faster than Eye Patch and snuck through the bedroom door first. He caught Abby by her arm and tugged her to him. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close. He bent his head down and captured the cream covered nipple with his mouth, suckling and swirling his tongue around it. When her nipple popped free of his mouth, he graced a trail up her chest and neck and sought out her lips for passionate kiss.

"Me first," said Connor huskily. Abby merely whimpered in need, practically going limp. He backed her towards the bed and suddenly Eye Patch was behind her upon the bed, touching her and kissing her bare back and shoulders. Connor took her by the hips and lifted her into the other man's arms. Abby found herself tipped backwards in Eye Patch's arms with his mouth moving over her skin, the texture of his whiskers rough against her. They kissed open mouth, hot and biting with his hands on her her breasts, kneading and caressing. He pulled her back against his chest, sweeping her hair away so he could get access to her neck, laving his tongue over her pulse point between firm kisses. Her attention was brought back to Connor when his hands glided up her inner thighs and spread her open. His fingers dipped between her soft folds, massaging gently, making sure she was ready for him. He hands were gone, now under her and bringing her to him as he eased his erection inside. Abby locked her legs around his waist and bucked against him. There was a knowing smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. He held her up off the bed and surged forward, sheathing himself completely. Abby moaned, her back arching. Her body had become hyper sensitive the past few weeks, as if every intimate touch was electrically charged, ten times more powerful than what she'd known before. Eye Patch's hot breath was blowing against her ear as he too became increasingly aroused watching his two lovers together. Her breasts were another area that were extra sensitive, particularly under the other Connor's attention.

The Connor presently inside her withdrew slowly and surged forward again, making Abby cry out. Both men were careful with her now, never allowing themselves to lose control. Connor made love to her with slow, measured strokes, withdrawing until he was barely inside her then entering her again and again and again. The pace was excruciatingly tempered, but it served to build their mutual pleasure slowly and with such intensity Abby wold practically forget her own name when she climaxed. Connor's thrusts became more erratic and a little stronger, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and their moans and grunts filling the room. With one hand still massaging her breasts, Eye Patch snaked his other down to where Connor and Abby were joined. The skill he showed with those fingers of his truly was amazing. His thumb pressed against Abby's clit in fervid circles while his fingers tensed against Connor's cock as he strove for completion. Abby reached back and gripped Eye Patch's shoulders with bruising force as she writhed and sobbed when all at once her nerves seemed to be set on fire and she abandoned herself to an acutely intense orgasm.

Her cry was silent and she gripped Connor's waist so tightly with her thighs he could barely breathe. She shook and bucked against him as wave after wave came over her, her core clamping down with such force that Connor actually shed tears when he finally exploded inside her. It took several minutes for both of them to recover. Gently, Connor let her rest back on the bed as he withdrew, spent and just as limp as Abby was. He collapsed on to his back and sighed, a big dopey grin on his face. He pushed his hair back from his sweaty forehead and turned to watch the other two. Eye Patch and Abby were kissing passionately. With mouths still devouring each other, Eye Patch maneuvered Abby on to her back next to Connor. Then he released her and stood up from the bed. She watched him through hooded eyes, wondering what he was doing.

One advantage of the king sized bed they'd bought was that is almost as long as it was wide. Sure, it dwarfed the bedroom, but it gave them a spacious and comfy platform for their epic sexual escapades. Not to mention somewhere nice to pass out afterwards. Eye Patch climbed on to the bed in front of Abby and with a nod of his head instructed her to move up. She did, resting her back against the pillows. He leaned over her, kissing her breasts, and down her body. The kisses upon the round bump of her belly were soft and lingering, then he went lower. Abby's eyes rolled back and her mouth fell open with the first sweep of his tongue between her wet folds. Connor turned over and watch in rapture as Eye Patch devoured Abby's sex, licking up her juices and his semen. Eye Patch brought her just to the edge of another orgasm, then stopped, pulling away and sitting up. Abby whimpered in frustration at being denied.

"Ah, ah, love. It's my turn," he said. "Got the energy for it?"

Abby smiled wickedly at him. She was a woman that had a truly insatiable appetite for her Connors. She scooted over and patted the spot between her and Connor. Eye Patch sunk into it with his head on her pillow. He'd been painfully erect since they'd all started, but being as he got as much out of watching Connor and Abby together, he was more than happy to wait to have either one of them. Abby straddled him and took his hard length in hand, guiding him inside her as she sunk down, taking all of him. She rested her hands upon his chest and leaned over him. Sometimes he forgot he was wearing his patch and Abby peeled it off him, tossing it on to the bedside table. Laying passively beneath her, he let her take her pleasure of him. Abby bounced atop him, cooing and sighing with each movement. She swirled her hips and tightened her inner muscles, making him grunt and tense from the pleasure of it. She knew well how to torment him and drive him out of his mind. He leaned forward to lick the beads of sweat from the tips of her nipples, but Abby evaded him and leaned back, bracing her hands on his legs. She moved with more vigor, pushing and grinding down hard on him. Eye Patch fisted his hands in the fabric of the sheets and pitched his hips up to meet hers, both of them struggling their way towards orgasm. Then things shifted and Connor was touching them both, anywhere and everywhere that he could. He went back and forth between them for ravenous kisses. Their third love was just the thing to take them both over the edge. Connor held Abby as she shattered, weeping and moaning in ecstasy. Underneath her Eye Patch arched and exploded with roar.

Abby rolled off and collapsed next to Eye Patch, satisfied but exhausted. Connor lay down with them, resting his head upon the other Connor's chest and reaching over to caress Abby. The three of them lay together in bliss, breathing deeply, feeling soporific and contented. However, it wasn't long before Abby decided they weren't quite finished yet. She sat up and reached into the drawer of the bedside table. Laying back down and facing them, she presented them with a wrapped condom and a tube of lubricant. She gave them her most sultry look and with a seductive purr said,"I wanna watch."

tbc...

**Where's the love? Barely any reviews for what I thought was popular series :*( The muse needs to be nudged along. Hopefully the yummy bit a smut will bring folks out of the woodwork. Thanks to Gemini and Bookworm for their reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks passed without upset or strife. Abby shared with the Connors a few more details about her childhood and teen years whilst they were cuddled in bed one evening. It hadn't depressed her to tell the stories, but rather she found it cathartic to purge herself of some of the things she'd been holding back. Surrounded by her two loves and her prominent bulge where their child was nestled, Abby truly felt free of her past. She had a new and infinitely more loving family now. The Temple household became a bustle of activity. Under Abby's direction, the Connors cleared out the storage room, scrubbed the walls and every nook and cranny in the small space. After that she had them replace the glass in the small but serviceable window with double glazing to protect the baby from any possible drafts. They also sanded and stained the floorboards. Lastly they spent a day painting the walls a buttery pale yellow. They went shopping for furniture as well as anything and everything baby related Abby could think of. The tiny room was full of everything they could possibly need. There was no avoiding a dinosaur theme, but Abby thought it was cute and so perfectly them. The final touch was the addition of the bassinet in their bedroom. It was the least pouffy, simplest one they could find. Eye Patch sneered at anything that was overwrought with billows of fabric, lace or bows, and Connor and Abby agreed. The one they'd chosen was comfortable, plain and safe. It suited all three of them. All it lacked was the baby. The little Temple-to-be was increasingly its activity with each day. The Connors were fascinated and enthralled with movement of the tiny limbs within Abby. And they knew as the weeks passed they were only going to get bigger and stronger. The joy their small family had created completely overshadowed the negative experience at the restaurant. Abby never mentioned her mother or her brother again, concentrating solely on her responsibilities at the zoo, the ARC and at home. The Connors however could not so easily overcome what had happened. Abby had years of practice at suppressing her hurt and anger, but they did not. They found it impossible to swallow the maltreatment of their beloved. Beating the living daylights out of Jack would have been satisfying in the short term, but all it would accomplish is likely getting the Connors arrested and Abby certainly didn't need the stress of dealing with the fallout. No, they had to be subtle about their revenge, subtle and cunning. They had to damage Jack in ways that would follow him for years to come, just as Natalie and her disdain for Abby still haunted their wife.

Danny Quinn still had many friends on the police force and had made a few inquiries on their behalf. He thought of Abby like a little sister and had been horrified when the Connors had told him about the incident at the restaurant as well as the years of abuse Abby had suffered at the hand od her family. After a few phone calls, Danny informed them that an officer by the name of Anton Lake would be able to help them enable karma getting a fair shot at Jack Maitland. Abby was at the zoo and the ARC's afternoon's mission into the exploration of China during the Jurassic had been canceled due to rain. They'd opened the anomaly and sent a probe through only to discover a torrential downpour. The Connors no longer went on the trips through the anomalies they opened, not since Abby announced her pregnancy. They refused to risk their safety and leave their child without one or both of its fathers or Abby without her husbands. However, they monitored and directed the missions from this side of the ARC, analyzing the data and samples the team brought back. But not today. The rain made it impossible and dangerous. They'd wait a day and try again. That left the Connors with a free afternoon. Instead of returning home they booked a meeting with Officer Anton Lake. They made their way to the precinct, unsure of just what this fellow would be able to do for them, but Danny had assured them that Anton was the man they wanted.

They made their way to the Snow Hill Police Station. They went up to the man at the front desk and got directions to the part of the building where Office Lake worked. They went up to the _Ward Policing Operations Team _floor and told that person at the desk there that they had an appointment with Officer Anton Lake. They were told to have a seat and that Lake would be with them shortly, he was just returning from a recent sting operation and had been out all night, but was making a point of stopping in to see the friends of Danny Quinn. They sat down next to each to each and waited. They'd long since gotten over being self conscious about being in public and giving off the vibe that they were _together _and leaned in to each other, shoulders touching as well has hands. The waited.

"What do you supposed Danny had in mind when he sent us here?" Connor asked in a hushed voice. Several police officers passed by, giving Eye Patch the once over, prompting Connor to place his hand over his lover's, effectively taking the element of danger down a notch. If they only knew just how dangerous the other Connor really could be.

"Haven't the foggiest, love," said Eye Patch. "I just explained to Danny that we needed to teach Jack a lesson, to hopefully get him in enough trouble not to actually put him in jail, but fuck up his life royally. The first words out of his mouth were Anton Lake's name."

"Are we doing the right thing? If Abby ever finds out, she'll kill us."

"She won't kill us. She might be very very angry with us... might even kick us out of the flat for a few days, but we might really mess things up between us."

"Should we not go through with it?"

"Remember when she told us about working four hours after school each day walking dogs when she was seventeen so she could get enough money together to buy the car she wanted? And coming home each night to find that no one had even bother to leaver her a plate of food from dinner? And when she finally had enough to buy the clunker she had her eye on..."

"Jack stole it to pay off gambling debts. The little shit was only fifteen and he had gambling debts! Her mum didn't do a thing about it, let him get away with it. She called Abby a twit for having left the money in a jar instead of the bank."

"And then when Jack turned seventeen..."

"Natalie bought Jack a brand new car."

"Still think we're not doing the right thing?" Eye Patch gave Connor a nudge.

"Jack deserves everything that's coming to him. Just wish I knew what it was. Where do you supposed this Lake fellow is? It's been half an hour."

"Sit tight, I'll go ask." The fellow at the desk was gone, so Eye Patch went in search of someone who could give him the information he needed. Connor sat by himself. He got a text from Abby asking him to pick up some Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream on the way home, saying that _baby has a craving_. It made Connor smile. The other Connor had been gone for some time and he was beginning to think maybe he'd been put in a holding cell for just being his usual charming self. Connor's attention was diverted by the arrival of a stunning young woman dressed in a form fitting catsuit made of leather. Her breasts were nothing short of magnificent, all be it a little on the large side, but on her frame she could manage it. Her honey colored hair was sleek and long and as straight as could be. She wore four inch stiletto heels that put her at six foot tall. Her make up was exquisite, flawless. She looked like she ought to be in a Hollywood action film. She could give Angelina Jolie a run for her money. Her hips swayed with a natural grace as she made her way over to where Connor was sitting. Despite the fact that there were half a dozen empty chairs in the waiting area, she took a seat next to Connor. She crossed her legs and smiled at Connor, who smiled back nervously.

"Hello," she purred. Her voice was light and lilting. Her green eyes seemed to be sparkling as she looked him up and down.

"Hi," Connor replied, then cleared his throat. Everything about the woman screamed _predator_ to Connor and he thanked god Abby wasn't around.

'What you in for, lovey?"

"Um... I'm not, just waiting."

"Really? 'Cause I'm reasonably certain they could book you on the crime of murder, 'cause you're killing me with how handsome you are." Connor giggled, a petrified, uncomfortable one.

"Just... just waiting. Thanks."

"Oh come now, don't be like that. Play nice." She lay her hand on his knee and Connor felt himself flush up to his ears.

"I don't want to be rude, but please stop. I'm very happily married and..." A shadow came over the pair and Connor looked up to see a merciful angel dressed in black denim and leather with an eye patch covering his left eye.

"You mind taking your paw of my husband?" said Eye Patch in an even tone that bordered on threatening. The woman smiled and slid her hand up Connor's leg a few inches before removing it.

"Are you two gay then?" Both Connors did a double take. The woman's voice suddenly dropped several octaves. "Anton Lake, at your service."

"What?" exclaimed Connor.

"Sorry I got into your personal space there, but I figured if I could convince you, I could convince your little prick of a brother-in-law. So what's the deal with you? Danny tried to explain, but got a bit muddied with the details. Gay?"

"Only for each other," said Connor.

"And there's a bird involved?"

"Abby, our wife."

Anton smiled. "My my, how modern of you. I'm intrigued. Come to my office lads, and we'll get down to the nitty gritty. I think this will be fun." Anton Lake had his own office, instead of just a desk like most officers did. He wasn't ranked higher than his follow officers, nor was he a detective. He preferred to stay within his special role, which was to infiltrate and break up prostitution rings. He told the two Connors his story. He was twenty seven years old and came from a destructive and volatile home with an abusive father who couldn't handle the fact that his firstborn son was transgendered and strong willed. Anton left home at sixteen years old, fed up of a violent hate filled father, his passive mother, and the way both his parents rained praise upon his younger brother whose arrogance was positively epic. It sounded familiar in comparison to Abby's situation. He lived on the street for a couple of years and saw how horrid the life was for young girls and boys like himself. He found a caring and open minded community church who were willing to help and he turned his life around, eventually joining the police force. He worked the beat and soon found a niche. He could meld the facets of his life and use them to do good. His first assignment dressed in his alternate identity has been to go undercover at a club run by the Russian Mafia. He worked as a cocktail waitress and gained the trust of several of the women who worked there, eventually gaining evidence enough to convict the club's owner on a number of charges, including human trafficking and prostitution. He earned a lot of respect among his fellow officers for the success of his assignment. Since then he'd been doing similar jobs, using his unique appearance to his advantage. The Connors were starting to see why Danny had sent them to Anton. They told Lake about Abby and her family in great detail. There was nothing that irked Anton more than abusive parents and most of all snot nosed little brothers with a sense of entitlement. Between the three of them a basic plan was hatched. Jack Maitland had no idea the trouble he was about to find himself in.

Another week passed and the flat was a peaceful haven. Abby was relaxed and happy. Absolutely nothing exciting or out of the ordinary happened. The Connors were awaiting more secret emails from Anton Lake, promising to detail what had happened so far. Anton hadn't any undercover assignments on the immediate horizon and after working the streets arresting Johns with other members of the _Ward Policing Operations Team_ he'd been following Jack, getting to know his hang outs and his routine. Jack and his friends frequented two places, one was a pub where they'd pour money into beer and gambling just about every night of the week. The second was a nightclub where Jack's 'girlfriend' worked as waitress. Considering how both them were often going home with other people there didn't seemed to be any genuine attachment to each other. Despite having graduated in a field that he could easily get hired in, Jack wasn't looking for a job, but instead was gambling away the last of his student loan and whatever money his mother fed him. He and his mates usually crashed with the one of them that actually had a place of his own. It seemed all Jack really cared about was poker, whether he won or lost, getting drunk, partying, and putting notches in his bed post. Lake had witnessed the little punk taking cocaine more than once, but wouldn't classify it has a habit, yet. On the weekend, Jack went home to his mother's where he lounged about and ate whilst his mother doted on him. His mother's sister and her husband and two children, who were in their early teens, came for Sunday dinner after which Jack took off, his pockets lined with cash from Natalie. Lake also did a little delving into the life of Abby's mother. He'd almost felt sorry for her. When she wasn't at work she was alone for the most part, but went out on dates with a different man just about every night of the week. Abby's mother was beautiful, but that was clouded by the fact that she was a miserable woman. There were rarely second dates.

The Connors weren't too sure just exactly what was going to go down, but they had Lake's assurance that Jack would be humiliated. Connor was cuddled up on the couch with Abby watching television. Abby's attention and alertness were waning and Eye Patch could tell she'd be sound asleep in a few minutes. An email came through on his phone and he went to it immediately. It gave the name of a club and a time. A second one came through telling them to come to the back entrance. Connor looked over his shoulder with a questioning look and Eye Patch nodded in reply. Connor turned back to Abby.

"Abby, love, why don't you go to bed? Hmm?" he asked softly. She yawned and stretched and slumped against him.

"I much rather sleep on you. You're comfy."

"Ta, but actually Conn and I were thinking of going down to the pub."

She sat up straight and gave them both a pout. "You're going out?"

"If you don't mind," said Eye Patch. "Just for a couple of ales. We won't be long, back before you know it." Abby huffed and rubbed her hands over her rounded belly. The Connors shared a look of resignation. They didn't _need_ to be there to see Jack be humiliated, it would be enough to know it happened. They'd surely hear about it from Lake, and maybe even the Maitland family. Besides, staying home and spending time with Abby was worth any sacrifice.

"Okay, go ahead. It's not like you're chained to the bed. Oooh, there's an idea." Connor chuckled and gave her a kiss.

"Maybe later," he said. "We won't be long. Go on to bed." Eye Patch leaned over the back of the couch and kissed her as well, reaching down to give her bump an affectionate rub.

"We love you, both of you." said Eye Patch.

"Be good boys," replied Abby. "Don't start any fights and don't get so drunk you can't walk straight... or no sex for a week."

The only thing in the back alley behind the club called _Ozone_ besides dumpsters and rats was a singular black van. The two front windows were tinted and the windshield had some sort of reflective surface to it. Eye Patch scowled and kicked a rat away before it crossed Connor's path. The younger man loathed the very idea rats and Eye Patch shuddered at the memories of when rats were the only meat and protein left in England. As they approached the van, the sliding side door opened. Eye Patch had his gun out in seconds.

"You got a permit for that?" asked Anton Lake as he emerged from the van. Eye Patch let out the breath he'd been holding and slipped his gun back into his holster.

"I have higher clearance than the entire London Police Department," was Eye Patch's deadpan retort. Anton jumped down from the van and straightened. He was dressed entirely differently than the femme fatale they'd met weeks earlier. He still looked every bit a woman, but he's made himself look considerably younger by a simple change of clothes. Tonight he wore tiny kitten heeled shoes in a candy pink color. The skirt he wore was of a similar colour and cut just above the knee. He wore a tight lycra top that showed off what Connor as of yet still couldn't determine were actual breast implants or just prosthetics. The outfit was finished off with a short cropped black leather jacket and lots of sparkly silver jewelry. His blond hair had been done in ringlets and the make up was toned down considerably in soft pinks. He looked cute, young and perfectly attractive to someone just like Jack.

"Alright boys, we can't have Jackie-boy seeing either of you, so you can stay in the surveillance vehicle with Officers Fox and Wells." The aforementioned officers peeked their heads out and gave the Connors a wave with perfect comedic timing. "We've got cameras everywhere inside. The owners of the club approached us because some local gangs are trying to push their drugs through the club, using it as the spot to make their transactions. We've got word from one of our informants that the two head honchos involved are meeting here tonight with their flunkies for a big exchange. We've got the sting going down in about two hours. However, that's not my gig tonight. Jack's coming here tonight with his mates. It's Friday and this is their usual haunt. I'm afraid your brother-in-law is about to get caught up in the chaos and commotion. Don't worry, I won't let him get shot, but I will however... well, let's just save that little surprise for later."

tbc...

**Reviews are always very much appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The music in the club was a near deafening and a constant thud of techno-pop. Hundreds of nameless, faceless people gyrated and interacted on the dancefloor The liquor flowed and people were losing their inhibitions along with their shirts. Jack had grown bored of the airheaded brunette named Britney. She might've had a hot body and the ability to suck a tennis ball through a garden hose, but he'd been there done that enough times that he'd had his fill. Still, dating her did get him into the club with his mates without any hassle from the Neanderthal who manned the front door. _Ozone _ was prime hunting ground for young men on the pull and Britney wasn't working tonight, so Jack could have his pick and not get hassled for it. He wondered idly if there'd be a chance for a game in the back? He was down to his last twenty quid and wouldn't get any more until he saw his mum on Sunday. His friends dispersed quickly enough after getting their first round of drinks, leaving Jack to scan the crowd. When he spotted her, she was already looking straight at him from her position sitting at the other end of the bar. She was tall and thin with a great pair of tits and lots of curly blond hair. Jack didn't exactly have a type, bit big breasts and blond hair were at the top of his list. She gave him a coy smile and crooked her finger, bidding him to come closer. He saddled up next to her and she smiled brighter, stirring the little umbrella in her drink.

"Jack," he said, introducing himself and giving her grin. She giggled and looked up at him with her sparkling green eyes.

"Antonia," was her reply. She took the cherry out of her drink and sucked the alcohol off it, swirling her tongue around it. Jack leaned in, going for the kill.

"Wow, he's good," said Connor as he observed Anton's seduction of Abby's brother. He felt the other Connor's hand sneak up under the back of his jacket to caress his lower back, dipping below the belt line and pressing into the flesh. Connor reciprocated the affection with laying his hand on Eye Patch's inner thigh, and rubbing back and forth. Fox and Wells left the other two men to watch their portion of the night's entertainment whilst they observed the marks for the night's bigger bust.

"Jack doesn't see through him for a second," echoed Eye Patch. "He hasn't a clue." Connor sighed then, and his hand stilled on the other man's thigh. Eye Patch instantly felt the shift in his lover's emotions. He could read Connor like a book and could sense him almost down to his very thoughts. "There's no turning back now, love. It's all but done."

"I know." Connor scooted closer to the other man, wrapping his arm around his middle. "If Abby finds out... we can't lie to her."

"And we won't. We'll own it, _I'll_ own it. Put it all on me. She knows I'm a hell of a lot more ruthless and hard hearted than you. I'll tell her that I manipulated you into going along."

"I can't let you do that. I'm as much a part of it as you. I'll take my half of the blame. You never know, she might find it funny."

Eye Patch chuckled, rumbling deep in his chest. He pressed a quick kiss to Connor's cheek. "Just relax and enjoy the show, yeah?" Connor's eyes bulged out of his head when Anton leaned in and started making out with Jack. There wasn't any groping involved, but enough tongue that Jack would remember it for the rest of his life upon finding out that it was actually a man he was currently locking lips with.

"You plan on staying here all night?" asked Jack. The wire in Anton's jacket picked up the conversation as clear as day, even over the loud music. Anton giggled and took another sip of his drink.

"Why? You wanna take me somewhere?" Anton asked, his voice sultry.

"Do you live near nearby?"

"You're a bit forward, aren't you?"

"I'm the sort of man that sees what he wants and goes after it. I want you."

"Have you got any money?" Jack nearly choked on his drink.

"Mo... money? You're not? You're a..."

"A girl's gotta make a living. Come on, what have you got? I bet you'll get a lot more for you money than you would with anyone else. Come on, love, I guarantee a night like none you could ever imagine." Anton leaned in closer, breathing heavy, his eyes wide and hypnotic.

"I... I got twenty quid on me." Anton pulled back and smiled.

"Just twenty? You give it to me and I'll... hmm..."

"That's good enough for a blow, isn't it?"

"You'll give me the twenty in exchange for sucking your cock, that right?"

"Yeah. That's right. What do yah say?" Anton leaned in again, running his hand up Jack's arm.

"I'd say you're under arrest, mate." The same shock Connor and Eye Patch had first felt when that soft lilting feminine voice dropped down to its lower register flashed over Jack's face. He scrambled back and fell off his chair, landing hard on the floor below. It was then that the special forces team of police officers stormed the building, fanning out and zeroing in on the gang members and their leaders that had been wheeling and dealing whilst Anton interacted with Jack. Like the coward he was, Jack crawled along the floor like a cockroach in an attempt to escape. However, Anton wasn't about to let him get away. Displaying a strength neither Connor would have believe he possessed, Anton picked Jack up by the scruff of his shirt as well as his belt and flung him over the bar into the puddles of alcohol on the floor. Anton leapt over the bar with a Ninja like stealth and put his knee into Jack's back, holding him in position as he cuffed the young man's hands behind his back. An hour later the club had been cleared of patrons and the criminals were being loaded into the paddy wagons to be taken away to the precinct to be processed. There were reporters outside the front of the club, along with video cameras, taking in every bit of news. Anton had a connection at one of the stations and had ensured that Jack's misfortune would be nice footnote to the bigger story. The Connors met with Anton one last time to thank him and say goodnight. Connor hid his unease from Anton, making sure the talented young officer left them feeling he'd done a good job. Eye Patch's appreciation however was completely genuine and enthusiastic. He'd sleep a lot easier tonight than his husband.

The house was completely silent when the Connors returned home to the flat. Sid and Nancy didn't so much as stir from their basket under the stairs. The dog was on the couch and she opened an eye, saw that her humans were home and promptly went back to sleep. From his perch in the rafters, Rex chirped in acknowledgment, but made no motion to move. Abby had left a light on for them in the kitchen, but other than that it was dark. They brushed their teeth, stripped off their clothes, turned out the light and went into the bedroom. They found her in her usual spot in the middle of the large bed. She was laying on her side, curled up in a fetal position sound asleep. She'd worn one of her cute little nighties of thin cotton and in her sleep she'd thrown off the covers and seemed to be shivering. The Connors parted and moved to their respective sides of the bed, climbing in on either side of Abby. Eye Patch molded himself against her back, tucking his knees in behind hers and nestling his face against hers, first kissing the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Connor couldn't get quite so close, not with the prominent baby bump between them, but it didn't bother him, quite the opposite in fact. He lay facing her, smiling over at his double. They reached for each other and surrounded Abby with their bodies. She never woke, but seemed to sense their presence and made a small contented hum. Connor could feel the baby pushing at his stomach through Abby. Eye Patch was asleep, snoring lightly, his breath disturbing her hair with each exhale. Again Connog was questioning of they'd done the right thing. It was too late now and they'd have to face the consequences if Abby ever found out. He had no doubt she would. She could read them like a book. She'd know if they lied to her. He decided he nor the other Connor would do any such thing. He'd tell Abby in the morning what they'd done. Eye Patch wouldn't like it, but in the end Connor knew he'd agree. Keeping anything from each other would damage their relationship. Connor sighed. There was nothing more to be done about it tonight. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep to be plagued by strange dreams.

Abby woke late the next day and found herself alone in the bed. She intrinsically knew the Connors had been with her for the night. It was the weekend again and she was relieved. If the weather was decent maybe she could convince her guys to go for a drive out to the country, or really just anything where the three of them could be alone together. Some time back Abby had come to realize that the circle of people in her life had become quite small. She rarely saw her old girlfriends. She had Sarah, and they saw each other usually once a week. There were some nice ladies at the zoo, but they weren't exactly people she'd see out of work. She spoke with none of her blood relatives. For the majority it was just her and her Connors. In her quiet moments when she thought about it, she decided that it didn't bother her in the least. They worshipped and loved her. They put her before themselves in every instance. The respected and supported her and if it came to it, they'd probably kill for her. She'd never felt such a fierce, protective love before them. There was something about the two of them together however that made her feel that love with such bone deep intensity. She loved them separately for their own unique quirks and qualities, but they'd become such a bonded pair it was difficult to imagine them separated. She'd realized long ago that they'd never be able to cope as just a couple, in whatever configuration. They were a trinity, it was the three of them forever, no exception.

She longed to lay in bed, all warm and salubrious, but the weight of the baby against her bladder wouldn't allow it. She stretched out down to her toes and rolled out of bed. She left the bedroom and the quiet hum of the Connors talking was heard by way of the living room. As soon as her presence was detected they fell silent. She did not look in their direction, but continued on about her business. When she emerged they were waiting for her with kisses and _good mornings. _Abby eyed them suspiciously. They were just like little boys and she knew instantly when they were trying to conceal something from her. She wouldn't pry, but let them own up to whatever it was in their own time. Connor, the younger one, was fidgeting. Abby was certain he'd be the first to crack.

"Guys, I don't suppose you'd do my a favour would you?" she asked sweetly, rubbing her hands over her swollen belly. That particular gesture always disintegrated whatever resolve they may have possessed. She knew it was manipulative, but they _were_ hiding something.

"Of course, anything," Connor replied straight away. Eye Patch nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember that bakery that sold that six layer rainbow cake vanilla frosting between each layer of colour? The one on the other side of the city?"

"Got a craving do you?" asked Eye Patch. Abby nodded her head, still rubbing her belly.

"And you want us to go and get it for you?" asked Connor.

"And those veggie samosas from the Indian place near the ARC too?" The Connors shared an indulgent affectionate look between them and Abby. She really was adorable sometimes.

"We'd be happy to, love," said Eye Patch. "But it might take a couple of hours round trip."

"That's all right," said Abby. "I'm going to have a nice soak in the tub, bit of pampering myself."

"Okay, we'll try not to keep you waiting," said Connor. He kissed her again, then paused and looked at her before wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into an all encompassing hug. It was brief, but there was something in his eyes that told her he wasn't quite himself. "I love you, Abby."

"Love you too." He was gone a moment later. Eye Patched kissed her also, passionately, before following after his other. Abby frowned as she watched them go. If they truly were hiding something it obviously was bothering them. It was strange. She sighed and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She plonked herself down on the couch in front of the television whilst she waited. Part of why she sent her men out was so that they could hash out whatever it was they needed to and couldn't with her present. She flipped through the stations and settled on the news. She yawned through the financial reports until they got back to the headlines. The lead story centered around a drug bust in another part of the city. The heads of two rival gangs who'd been part of a drug syndicate had been arrested, along with several of their henchmen. The whole thing had gone down like something out of an action movie. Abby thought little of it until she thought she spotted her brother on the camera footage of people being arrested and led to the paddy wagons. When Jack's picture of him in handcuffs was suddenly up on the screen she was gobsmacked. She turned up the volume.

"_...In the midst of all the chaos there also a bit of comedy! Twenty-four year old Jack Maitland lately of Chiswick was a patron at the same club last night and decided to order something _off the menu_ as it were. The unemployed man attempted to solicit an undercover officer with a proposition of sex for money. The _**male**_ officer was compelled to place the young man under arrest for solicitation of a prostitute. The young man resisted arrest and was heard to be crying by many an officer as he was taken away, _'Please don't tell my mummy!'... _I'm sure the lads of the London City Police Department had a good chuckle at that. We go now to Oliver James with the weather..."_

Abby turned off the television and dropped the remote on the coffee table. At first she was stunned, then rather confused. She sat there for some time utterly dumbfounded. Eventually the penny dropped and she was livid. The Connors had made it happen, of that there was little doubt. They'd gone and meddled in her family's affairs and gotten some sort of revenge. Abby closed her eyes and tried to calm herself with steady deep breathing techniques. She'd have _never _ orchestrated such an outrageous, dangerous plot no matter how angry or hurt she was by her brother and mother. She wanted them to ignore her and disappear from her life forever. This was just childish, stupid and typically male in thinking. It didn't matter that Jack deserved a good dose of karma, it would have been Abby's choice to just let him and her mother and the rest of the family fall into oblivion and stay there. It wasn't the Connors' choice to make how she dealt with her relatives. The idea that they went behind her back had her fuming. If they were here right now she'd be unleashing a volcanic tirade upon them. She stormed into the bedroom and dressed herself, then found her phone and her keys. She let out a snarl outside the flat when she realized her husbands had the car. She eventually got on the tube, stewing the whole way. She had no idea what on god's green earth was compelling her to go to the police station, knowing only that she had to try and sort this mess out. If this got back to either Connor, or to her, there'd be no end to it. The boys would be caught up in so much trouble. She knew her mother would go to any lengths for Jack and making Abby pay for it would probably bring her joy. Abby had to fix this. She'd smile and suffer through her mother, and talk to the arresting officer if she could and explain how it was all just some big prank.

There were reporters and photographers outside the police station, no doubt waiting for news about the gangs. Inside was a mess of lawyers, police, more press, as well as regular people. The entrance hall felt close and loud to Abby and she protectively wrapped her arms over her bump. She squeezed past the crowd and found someone who could direct her to where her brother was being held. The precinct was a veritable labyrinth and Abby was beginning to feel dizzy. She'd skipped breakfast and in hindsight knew that was a mistake. Coupled with her heightened emotions, Abby was beginning to feel sick. She walked the corridors in search of _Ward Policing Operations. _She thought she might be in the right area when she started seeing officers escorting women dressed in trashy clothes in handcuffs in and out of a waiting room. Abby found she couldn't go on without a rest and sat down on a bench in the hallway. She covered her eyes with her hand and waited for the nausea to pass.

"What are you doing here?" snarled a female voice beside Abby. Abby took her hand away and saw the venomous stare of her mother standing over her.

"I... I thought maybe I could help..." said Abby meekly.

"Help! How could you possibly help Abigail? This is all your fault!" Abby did a double take. She gave her mother a questioning look. "If it wasn't for your sin filled lifestyle and those queer boyfriends of yours my Jack never would have been twisted and corrupted! You've ruined him now!"

Abby felt the hackles raise on the back of her neck. "I hardly think a week in the presence of Drake and Connor a couple of _years_ ago almost is what made Jack do it, _mother_."

"You were always a bad seed, Abigail, from the moment you were born all you've done is take, take, take from us!" Her mother's argument had little or nothing to do with her brother's problems, Abby saw that now. Her mother was nothing but a bitter old sow. It had taken Abby years to get to this moment, but it had finally arrived and she felt a swell of new and different emotions rise up in her. Abby stood up and faced her mother.

"I was a little girl! I was no more trouble to you than any child was to any mother. I was good kid who got beaten down every day by a selfish, unloving, shrew who was only concerned with landing a husband so she could validate her own existence and not have to face up to the fact that she was a failure of a human being!" Natalie was taken a back. Abby had slung words at her before in arguments, but she'd never been on the offensive so strongly before, instead always defending herself.

"Insolent girl! You were the biggest mistake of my life! I should have thrown you away like the trash you are!" Abby's every compulsion was to haul off and smack her mother a good one, but instead she straightened her back and stared her mother down.

"It's not my fault my father left you and never looked back. It's not my fault you got knocked up with Jack either. It's not my fault that men cheat on you or leave you or treat you like dirt. It's not my fault your son is a gambling addict, a freeloader or a pathetic loser who likes prostitutes! If I was a burden to you it's because you chose to see me that way. You could have loved me like I deserved and taken care of me instead of throwing me to the wolves! You should have helped me, encouraged me and you should have comforted me! You should have believed me when I told you what your husband was doing to me! You should have protected me! This mess with Jack? It's your fault, not mine."

"How... how dare you..."

Abby held up her hands and stopped her mother's rebuttal. "Save it. I don't care. It's over. Natalie Maitland take a good long look at me because this is the very last time you're ever going to see me, or your grandchild. I'm never going to see you again, I'm never going to think of you and as far as my baby's concerned the only grandparent it has is Connor's mum. It's done, I'm letting you go. You're not responsible for me in any way, shape or form from this moment on. Imagine I never existed. I am no longer your daughter." With that Abby walked away as fast as she could. The dizziness and nausea that had been pushed aside during the adrenaline fueled confrontation with her mother returned with a vengeance. Abby stumbled a bit and searched for somewhere to sit down. She pushed open a door and found herself in an empty stairwell. She gripped on to the railing to prevent herself from tumbling forward. She slumped down to the floor at the top of the stairs. She felt the walls closing in on her and wished she had her Connors with her. Tears erupted from her eyes and she sobbed. The baby moved and Abby clutched her abdomen.

"I promise. I promise with all my heart I'll never treat you like she did me," Abby cried. "If you're a little girl, we're going to be best friends. I'll never be jealous of you. I'll never put myself ahead of you. You'll be the most important person in my life and I will love you more than you ever imagined possible."

Abby wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting alone and crying in the stairwell when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. She was startled and gasped, seeing a slender young man standing beside her. He was wearing a standard issue policeman's uniform, but it seemed wholely ill suited to him. His features as well as his build were fine and rather feminine, even with his short cropped blond hair.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice kind and soft. He took a seat next to her. She sat up straight and quickly wiped her tears away, very embarrassed.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I shouldn't be here, I just needed a moment to myself. I'll go," said Abby, trying to compose herself.

"No rush, take your time. I saw what happened, that spat with your mum."

"I... I wish you hadn't. That was no way to carry on in public."

"Sounds like she got what she had coming to her. I think it's your brother I processed last night. Jack Maitland?"

"That's him."

"If you don't mind me saying so, he's a real twat."

Abby laughed humourlessly. "That he is."

"Whiny, sense of entitlement, arrogant. Reminds me of my little brother."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. But it's all right, karma gets 'em in the end. My brother works in a pizza joint, is about three stone overweight and I'm pretty sure he flunked all his A Levels." He smiled at Abby and she smiled back. "The thing about little brothers is you can't let 'em get to you. Especially the ones that are the favourite child. My dad was bastard and my mum never once stood up to him on my behalf. None of them treated me like they should've, just like yours I gather. But it's okay now, because they're the ones missing out. In case you haven't gathered I'm _fabulous!_" Oh that he was, thought Abby. "I suspect you are too. I can tell, you know? Awesome people can sense when they're in the presence of another excellent human being. And if you don't mind me saying so, the only mother in your world that matters is _you_." He gestured toward her bump and Abby smiled. He was right. "Now, you looked peaked. Can I get you something to eat or drink? Anyone I can call for you?"

"Thank you, no. I'm just gonna go home. I'll be fine." She rose to her feet and he did also.

"All right then. If you go down one flight and take the door on the left that'll lead you to the side entrance. There shouldn't be any crowds."

"Thanks. I'm Abby by the way." She extended her hand. He shook it gladly.

"Anton, pleased to meet you. And don't worry about your brother. It's a first offense and despite the fact that he's an imbecile they don't usually serve jail time for it. He'll probably have to do a hundred hours of community service and attended some sort of class. If it's okay with you though, maybe his case file will get lost for another twenty four hours and he'll have to spend another night in lock up?" Anton arched his eyebrow at her and Abby smirked.

"Yeah, I think that's fair. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Down another flight, door on the left." With that Abby left, walking slowly down the stairs. She felt a bit better but still needed food and a cup of tea and if the Connors would oblige her, perhaps some loving attention in the evening. Her anger towards them had dissipated to nothing. She understood better now. She was still clueless as to how they pulled it off, but the _how_ of it was irrelevant. They'd acted out of nothing by their love for her and she couldn't fault them for that. She'd have done nothing less if their roles were reversed. She was lucky to have not one, but two men who loved her as much as they did. She'd loved them with equal passion. Abby found the exit Anton had directed her to and walked out of the building. She stopped short when she saw them waiting for her. Her Connors. They stood there, looking worried and guilty. Abby launched herself at them and they caught her, pulling them all into a tight, all encompassing embrace. They kissed all over her face as they nestled her between them.

"Take me home," Abby said with a watery smile. Two floors above them a lone figure watched the trio kiss and hold each other. The well timed call to Eye Patch's phone had brought the men to the building and Anton had told them where to wait. He smiled and congratulated himself on another job well done. He left the window when the three of them started to walk away. He had a file to misplace and a bitchy shrew of a woman to irritate with an epic amount of bureaucratic red tape.

The End

**If you enjoy this and other Connor/Abby/EyePatch tales, I MUST recommend you all read the new chapter of Iellix's yummy fic Trysts. The new chapter is Connor/Abby/EyePatch and their little adventure in the woods. It's sublime, glorious, lovely smut.**

I wish to extend a heartfelt hanks to everyone's who's been kind enough to read and review. If I may take a moment, I'd like to ask a question. Are folks interested in more stories with this trio? See the thing of it is, I'm a bit confused. I looked at my stats versus reviews and the math indicates that only about 1% of readers, or people that look at the chapters actually leave a review. That's rather disheartening. What's even more so is that Iellix' Connor/Abby/EyePatch stories aren't getting reviewed and I find her to be a far far superior author than I am. I personally really love the dynamic between these three and the variant on the Connor character, what is bred by his circumstances and how it relates to the original Connor. It does also make for interesting relationship dynamics, as well as smutty chapters. I do write for myself as much as others, but if people really aren't reading, I'm not sure my muse would co-operate to write more. Reviews REALLY REALLY do fuel the writing process. So, basically I want to know - should I keep writing these characters or should I abandon them for just Connor/Abby? I'll still write Connor/Abby regardless. I've got a fantastic story that'll I'll start posting on Halloween and it's just Connor/Abby. So if you have a voice, please feel free to use it. THANKS!


End file.
